1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a training device, and more particularly to a device used in the act of training firefighters in fireground activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Tasks associated with being a firefighter are grueling and exhaustive. It is important for a firefighter to stay in shape in order to perform their various job functions in an emergency. When not adequately trained or fit, the consequences can be costly to both life and property. There are not many devices that are generated to simulate the various fireground activities of a fireman. Fireground activities refer to the duties of a firefighter on the ground, for example pulling hose, breaking down doors, breaching ceilings, and the removing of victims from a hazardous environment, and so forth.
Overall, it is important for firefighters to develop reflexes and muscles to perform the functions that they are commonly called upon to perform during fire and rescue operations. It is common that firefighters use a plethora of machines and weights to train in an effort to simulate real conditions. Some sleds have been created to try and simulate various functions of a firefighter in an emergency. Typically these are basic, having limited tools and functions. Additionally, these are not adaptable to the different size and build of firefighters. Furthermore, some try to simulate a ceiling breach with the pivot point of the pike pole at the top of the pole. This fails to adequately simulate the control of the pole in real use. It also makes operation of the pole difficult as the user is pushing against the pivot point. Other disadvantages are realized with conventional training methods.
Although strides have been made to increase the fitness of firefighters, considerable shortcomings remain. An all-in-one training device is needed that better simulates actual operation of the various functions and tools. Additionally it is desired that such a device be easily adjustable to compensate for the different heights and body builds of the firefighters.